


Soothing Influence

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh likes to listen to the humming of mainframe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Tosh, mainframe's humming is soothing,’ at fic_promptly.

The Hub is where Tosh feels safest and most at home; here, she can forget about the world outside and concentrate on her work. In mathematics there is order, it makes sense and never lies to her, unlike people.

Mainframe’s humming is soothing; it wraps around her like a comforting blanket and fills her head, chasing away unwanted thoughts and emotions. It centres her, provides stability in the midst of the madness that comes with being a Torchwood agent, and helps her to concentrate. Sometimes, it seems as though the computer talks to her, tells her things, gives her previously unknown insight into the alien devices she studies.

Tosh thinks that maybe, if she could only talk to the semi-organic, semi-sentient computer, she could learn the deepest secrets of the universe. It’s a crazy idea, but late at night when she’s the only one left in the Hub and the lights are turned down low, she sits in the almost-darkness and finds herself listening to that steady and peaceful hum. Just in case she’s right.

The End


End file.
